User talk:Zack4812
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mech Mice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mech Mice Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Iroh322 (Talk) 17:33, March 24, 2011 ill try im gonna experiment and try to give u badge and get the logo at the top. remember to sign your name on talk pages with 4 ~ or the sig. button! Iroh322 19:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Zack4812, I am Dps04, an admin from Club Penguin Wiki. Since this wiki still needs improvement, I suggest that this wiki should collaborate with RocketSnail Games Wiki (I am an admin and b-crat over there) The reason I suggested this is simply because I found out that there are many similarities between these two wikis. If you agree, this wiki can use information from that wiki freely, and vice versa. So, what do you think? Tell me at my talk page on cp wiki. Thanks!--Dps04talk 13:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Merging I do not agree with your idea of merging this wiki with the RocketSnail Games Wiki. I put a lot of work into this wiki, and you just want to kill it off?! Maybe we can compromise. How about we make the RocketSnail Games Wiki the mother wiki of the MM Wiki Network, and in the future turn into a large empire of wikis? -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 16:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yeah, sure. Just go on the chat, meet ya there! -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 00:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello from Dps04 Hello Zack, First of all, sorry for the late reply. I was on vacation before. If the community here approves the merge, you can take content from rocketsnail games wiki freely. As there is significantly much more active contributors and content here than that wiki, by merging I mean after you merge the content from that wiki, I will try find a way to get rid of it, and I will contribute here instead. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 00:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I never meant that we should close this wiki, so hope you did not misunderstand it... P.P.S. If you do not want to merge, we can also make that wiki a part of Mech Mice wiki network... Whuh? On your latest message to me I have no idea what you said. -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 03:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Training Recently, I've seen that you edit a lot on this wiki. Yet, your editing skills need improvement. First of all, your grammar is pathetic. Grammar is an important part in wikis, because each article in a wiki needs to be professional. Also do not add biased content to articles, never! Grammar and biased content are okay in blog posts, forums, talk pages, and even the chat. -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 17:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) New Users We've been getting some new users lately, and it's pretty good. Anyways, do you have anyway of contacting Iroh? I need to be promoted to bureaucrat, so I can promote other users. If I don't become a bureaucrat, no one else on this wiki could become a sysop or admin (and that's VERY BAD for this wiki). --'User:Feey1|Speak to me! 17:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Big News! Iroh finally promoted me to Bureaucrat, and now I was able to promote you to Rollback and Admin! You can tell me when you want to be promoted to Bureaucrat (I didn't in the first place because you haven't been editing lately). --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 01:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Assistance Just wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow! Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, leave me a message on my talk page or submit a request at our Community Development Team Request page. Raylan13 (talk) 04:48, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey i'm working really hard on this wiki hopefully one day I become admin, I have a request to take away the box 'o snails achivement as that page will gain information it doesn't really need. List of Beta Testers Hi Zack, I noticed you deleted my new List of Beta Testers page. There are 50,000 beta testers so it is obvious we will never find them all. But there are 50,000 beta testers of Club Penguin and they still have a list - Look here. We will find quite a lot. Please - reconsider. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Zack, I work a lot on this wiki on want to protect it from any vandalism, so i'm trying to work for the rollback position, cause I think the position of admin is full already. I have over 400 edits and ranked 5th on this wiki for badges. Please get back with me on anything else that you could inform me about for filling this position, thanks for reading - Hip Hop 794 Re: Screenshot's of videos for MMN (Mech Mice Network) The intro screenshot seems like it's too much. I like the effort, but maybe if you toned it down a bit. Also, I'm not sure we're going to use the MM poster with the mouse holding the flag for much longer. So don't work too hard on that. I do like the outro for the videos, but you can remove the Facebook link (that account may not exist for awhile longer). But overall, good job. I'm guessing you have a microphone for the videos, and a good source of intro and outro music? Thanks for the help, dude! --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 00:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Updated Icon for MNN The Mech Mice Wiki Network is called the MMWN, just in case you didn't notice that typo. Anyways, the icon does look good. Fix that typo and it will be pretty much perfect. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 02:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank You Thanks :) PS. Sorry for the late reply, I was meant to send this a week ago but I had a holiday. Delete a page Please delete this page, as I moved it the content to the Squad page already. Thanks, Editing Hey Zack, I just wanted to point out a few things you do while editing. I've reverted quite a few of your edits so far, because I'm pretty sure we don't need edits like: The Grunt Unit is a Unit in the game Mech Mice. Or Ziro is a character from the book Mech Mice Genesis Strike. Or even Blacwall a Burrow is a place in Roden. These edits are considered too obvious to be placed in our articles, and would interfere in our professionalism and quality of our articles. I'm sorry to say it this way, I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but I'd just like you to keep it in mind. To prove that I'm not the only one not exactly satisfied about your grammar, look at Feey's earlier post from a few years back: Training Recently, I've seen that you edit a lot on this wiki. Yet, your editing skills need improvement. First of all, your grammar is pathetic. Grammar is an important part in wikis, because each article in a wiki needs to be professional. Also do not add biased content to articles, never! Grammar and biased content are okay in blog posts, forums, talk pages, and even the chat. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 17:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) And to say it again, I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything. Thanks for hearing me out, Woah,that was a fast reply o.O Alright, thanks for not misunderstanding me. ~ Alright, unfortunately I need to speak up again about the fact of your edits not being very productive lately. I assume you are trying to edit everyday to try for the Wiki Love track, but please keep your edits productive and not uneeded edits. I'll give a few examples of your edits: Mrs. Sureshrew' is a villager of Tumbleweed in the Roden region in Mech Mice. Dusty is the main protagonist of Chapter Two on Season One in Mech Mice. *There may be rats in the Mech Mice Colony, as seen in the book Mech Mice Genesis Strike. They are all playable in the level The Fall of Beta Squad. Clarification is good, but over-clarification shouldn't be needed. Sorry if I was a little mad, but I'm glad to hear that :) Wiki Love is the achievements for contributing for a certain amount of days. Also, editing one or two words does not mean that it is a unproductive edit, rather the quality of the edit to see if it benefits the article. Editing for clarification is also nothing bad, but again, if it is not productive it should not be used. Thanks, ~